Mosasaurus
Mosasaurus = 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Aquatic |cost = 750 DNA |healtht = Starting: Elder: |healthl = 375 2250 |damaget = Starting: Elder: |damagel = 45 270 |oxygen = 600 |moistness = 30 |growth = 1.5 |desc = Lived during the Late Cretaceous Period. |height = 15 FT |length = 60 FT |weight = 98000 LBS}} ---- . The Mosasaurus is one of the strongest Aquatic creatures in the game. Much stronger than other mosasaurs like Prognathodon, it packs a staggering amount of health, 2250. Players featuring these usually patrol the waters for food and rare acuatic creatures, but also station themselves at Middle Lake, Killing dinosaurs that come down to drink(See Middle Lake Ambushes for more information). Before the newest updates made the ocean rather boring to play many marine creatures were common around. Now only Mosasaurs and rare Pliosaurus are seen, all other creatures are inhumanly uncommon. Trivia *The Mosasaurus in Jurassic World Film was huge and out of proportion to a normal Mosasaurs. *Existed during the Late Cretaceous Period, and the name mosasaurs means "lizard of the Meuse River" |-|Classic Mosasaurus = 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Aquatic |cost = 750 DNA |healtht = Starting: Elder: |healthl = 375 2250 |damaget = Starting: Elder: |damagel = 45 270 |oxygen = 600 |moistness = 30 |growth = 1.5 |desc = Lived during the Late Cretaceous Period. |height = 15 FT |length = 60 FT |weight = 98000 LBS}} ---- The Classic mosasaurus is the old Mosasaurus model. Design The style of the Classic Mosasaurus consists of blue all over its back, fins, and has a lighter pale blue color on its belly. It has four hand-like fins and dark blue running down its back, that starts at its neck ends at the tip of its tail. Its snout tapers out and it has two black nostrils on the end of its and black eyes with no pupils. Creator Model made by: Pokemantrainer Trivia *The Mosasaurus in Jurassic World Film was huge and out of proportion to a normal Mosasaurs. *Existed during the Late Cretaceous Period, and the name mosasaurs means "lizard of the Meuse River" |-|Sea Master Mosasaurus = 262x262px |available = Yes |date = ??-??-2015 TBA |cost = 1050 DNA |diet = Carnivore |class = Aquatic |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=375 2250 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=45 270 |oxygen = 600 |moistness = 30}} ---- Sea Master Mosasaurus This terror of the deep has a +1 Speed contrary to normal mosasaurs. It is sometimes nicknamed Mosa to shorten the length of the name. Although it is quite deadly, Pliosaurs can definitely put up a fight against these guys as Pliosaurs have 5+ attack and a faster growth rate! Design Sea Master Mosasaurus keeps the same blue body as its counterpart, but its tail is now a lighter blue with a violet colored tip and huge spikes of various lengths that runs along its back. Its back spines, eyebrows, and large snout, all have a color of violet. Its front legs are now webbed with much larger, noticeable claws. Its eyes are also a bright yellow color with no pupils. They produce a menacing glow in darker areas. Creator Model made by: Mystery_Block Trivia *The first Dinosaur to have a light effect illuminating from its body. |-|Fossil Mosasaurus = 262x262px |available = No |date = 31-10-2015 & 2016 Halloween Event |cost = 0 |diet = Carnivore |class = Aquatic |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=375 2250 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=45 270 |oxygen = 600 |moistness = 30}} ---- The Fossil Mosasaurus is like the normal Mosasaurus except it's a skeleton, or fossil, version. Don't mistake the boney feature, as he has no downsides to himself! The Fossil Mosasaurus was obtainable in the 2015 and 2016 Halloween event. For some reason the Fossil Mosasaurus is quite huge compared to the default Mosasaurus. Creator Model made by: Mystery_Block Trivia *First available during the 2015 Halloween Event. *Available for a second time during the 2016 Halloween Event. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores